


Daddy Games

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy - lots of Daddy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary?  Dave and Spencer and Daddy play.  That's about it.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Games

Dave isn’t sure how it started and sometimes he’s sure it must be wrong.  Other times he thinks it’s good and fun and it makes him feel really dirty in a really good way.  They only do it every few months.  They discussed it (Spencer brought it up) and have worked out rules and limits and safe-words.  Spencer is big on safe-words, although Dave’s the only one who has ever actually used it.

Spencer starts it, that’s one rule.  It’s on a day when it looks like they’ll be in the office and home at night, although they can both turn it off if the day changes.   Spencer can be pretty sneaky, shooting looks to Dave that the others don’t quite catch.  He looks at Dave and his eyes get just a little a little bit bigger and softer.  He lets his mouth go just a little slack and licks his lips and sometimes his lower lip is out in a tiny bit of a pout.  Even though he’s taller than Dave, he manages to position himself so he’s looking up at him. 

In the car on the way home, Spencer fidgets and turns the stations on the radio until he find something that holds his interest and then he starts a long, rambling explanation about whatever struck his fancy.  After a few minutes of nodding and trying to follow along, Dave takes a breath and says, “Baby Boy, you’re seriously wound up tonight.  You’re going to have a hard time going to bed.”

He pouts and says, “But I don’t have to go right to bed when we get home, do I, Daddy?” His hazel eyes are big and soft and Daddy’s heart melts.

“No, you don’t have to go right to bed, you can watch TV while I make dinner and then you have a bath before bed.  By that time you should be tired, right?”

His boy snorts and wiggles in his seat.  “Maybe.  Okay.  What are we having for dinner?  Oh, can we have grilled cheese?”

It’s a favorite for nights like this, easy to make and easy to eat.  “Sure, Baby Boy.”   When they get home, they go up to their room to change clothes.  The boy changes into jeans, leaving on his shirt from earlier and races out of the room, while Daddy hangs up his jacket and picks up the clothes left lying on the floor. 

He hears noises outside the room, Mudgie barking playfully and Baby Boy barking back at him.  Daddy listens to the scrambling of paws and knees in the hallway and walks over the wrestling pair saying, “Dinner in thirty minutes.  You two go downstairs and settle down, both of you, while I get dinner ready.”

“Yes, Daddy!” he says, throwing arms around Daddy’s legs for a hug before he scrambles downstairs yelling, “C’mon, Mudge!” 

Daddy goes into the kitchen and pours himself a drink while he starts to get dinner ready.  He makes himself a small salad and cuts up extra carrot sticks for the boy to eat with his sandwich.  Daddy quickly sets the kitchen table, putting out extra paper napkins and pours a cup of milk.  The grilled cheese browns quickly and Baby Boy is in the kitchen and under foot before it’s out of the pan. 

Daddy tries to look at the paper while Baby Boy is eating, but it’s hard to concentrate since he’s jabbering and trying to sneak food to Mudgie.  “Don’t feed the dog at the table and calm down before you spill something.”

Then of course, between the fidgeting and playing with the dog, the milk crashes to the floor.  It’s in a plastic cup, so at least there’s no glass on the floor, but it’s a mess and Mudgie is in the middle, lapping up the milk and spreading it around.  The boy’s eyes are huge and he’s trying not to giggle at the mess and Daddy’s had enough.

“Mudgie!  Go lie down!”  At least _he_ listens, heading off for his bed in the den, tail between his legs.

While Daddy is taking care of the dog, Baby Boy has thrown a handful of napkins on the floor and is kind of mopping up the mess using his foot.  Or making a bigger mess with one sock off and the other, along with the hem of his pants, soaked with milk and shredded napkins.

“Boy, you stop what you’re doing right now,” Daddy says, sternly.  He doesn’t need to shout to get the boy’s attention; the boy freezes and looks around the room as though he plans to escape.  Daddy takes a few steps towards him.  “That was a bad thing to do, boy.”   He looks at the mess and says, “Pants and socks off.  Now and follow me.”

Baby Boy undresses and follows him into the next room where Daddy is sitting on a large, upholstered dining room chair.   Daddy says, “Take off your underpants and get on my lap. Now.”

The boy slips off his briefs and slowly approaches Daddy.  Daddy gives him a harsh glare and then he lies across Daddy’s lap, his round white butt up and exposed.   Daddy wastes no time giving a series of hard smacks across the boy’s bottom and the top of his thighs.  Baby Boy starts off squirming as though that will make the smacks hurt less, but soon he accepts the smacks and Daddy hears little whimpers and sniffs through his smacks.  He always feels bad at this point, hating that he’s made the boy cry, but Daddies need to be stern to make sure that boys learn their manners.  

The boy bucks on his lap and opens his legs a bit and Daddy makes sure he smacks the extra bit of ass that’s presented to him.  Baby Boy’s buttocks and thighs are bright pink when Daddy is done and he can feel tears though his jeans.  He helps his boy stand on wobbly legs, smiling at his shirt tail barely covering his covering his hard cock, even through the tears. 

“Come,” orders Daddy, striding back into the kitchen.  He pulls open a drawer and hands over some tissues.  “Wipe your eyes and blow your nose.”  When this is done, he points to one of the wooden kitchen chairs and says, “Put the chair in the corner.  You need a time-out while I clean up your mess.”

Baby Boy pulls the chair towards the corner and for a second, Daddy sees a flash of anger in his eyes.

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?  Come here,” he commands and opens another drawer, pulling out a butt plug and a bottle of lube.  He turns the boy around and slips the attached cock ring around the boy’s cock and balls and then pushes the butt plug in, getting a little whimper.  “Now sit and wait for me.  I’ll come get you when I’m done.”  Daddy raises Baby Boy’s chin with one finger and admonishes, “Don’t you dare come.  You’ve been a bad boy, you get to come when I tell you.”

Daddy goes upstairs to their bathroom and turns on the water in the tub, pouring in a liberal amount of bubble bath and sets out towels for later.  Before he goes back downstairs, he checks on Mudgie, giving him a couple of treats, because it really wasn’t his fault he got pulled into the drama.

Back in the kitchen, he checks on the boy, who is fidgeting on the wooden chair.  Daddy knows he’s not enjoying the plug in his ass as much as he’d like, with the hard chair under his sore butt-cheeks.  Daddy doesn’t say anything while he cleans up the floor, at least clean enough for tonight.   When he’s done, he stands next to the boy and asks, “Are you ready for a bath and then bed?  No more sass tonight?”

“No, Daddy,” Baby Boy says, giving his Daddy big puppy eyes, while he’s wiggling on his chair.  “I’m sorry I made a mess.  I’m sorry I sassed you.”

Daddy pulls him up for a hug and kiss on the forehead.  He can’t stay mad.  “Come on you, before you start to smell like spoiled milk.”  Daddy pushes his boy towards the stairs and the waiting tub, smiling at the rosy cheeks that peek out under his shirt.  In the bathroom, he pulls the shirt off over the boy’s head, gently pulls out the plug and removes the cock ring.  “Get in the tub.  Do you want me to wash your hair?”

Baby Boy winces when his sore butt hits the hot water, but he settles himself into the tub and breathes deeply.  “Only if you want to, Daddy.  Do I smell?”  He leans forward and Daddy sniffs the boy’s hair.  He smells so sweet and fresh that Daddy needs to move back and gather his wits so he can finish with the boy’s bath. 

“I think your hair is okay tonight, Baby Boy.  But we’ll wash the rest of you and get you to bed.”  Daddy rolls up his shirt sleeves and the boy reaches out a hand, running a wet finger up a muscled forearm, making Daddy smile.  Daddy soaps up a wash cloth and starts washing the boy from top to bottom.  He soaps up armpits and pinches pink nipples, loving the boy’s gasp.  The boy relaxes in the tub, letting Daddy take care of him.  Daddy runs the soapy cloth over his cock and balls, and the boy looks up hopefully, but Daddy just shakes his head and moves down to his long thighs, while the boy moans in frustration.  “Other side, boy.”

Baby Boy rolls over in the tub, and ends up on his hands and knees, presenting Daddy with his still pink butt.  Daddy traces a finger over one of the red marks on his butt, remembering just which smack left that mark. 

Baby Boy’s head is resting on the side of the tub and he’s watching Daddy with sleepy eyes.  “Daddy, you can come into the tub with me, there’s room,” he says, smiling coquettishly. 

Daddy wants to, but the boy can’t always get what he wants, especially not on a night when he’s been such a chore.  “No, Baby, not tonight.  But I’ll take care of you, that’s what Daddy does.”  He reaches for a bottle of oil on the side of the tub, one that won’t dissolve in the soapy water.  He coats two fingers and pushes slowly into the boy’s pink hole, pushing past the ring of muscle and feeling the boy’s ass grasp his fingers almost painfully.

“Yes, Daddy, like that, thank you,” the boy murmurs, pushing onto Daddy’s fingers. 

Daddy reaches under the water for the boy’s hard cock and strokes slowly.  Under the water, it’s not as smooth as it could be and Daddy kisses the boy’s ear and whispers, “Lean up against the wall, Baby.”  When he does this, Daddy soaps up his cock and strokes again. 

The boy likes this so much better, letting out a loud moan, thusting forward into Daddy’s hand and then back onto Daddy’s fingers.

Daddy pulls his fingers out, smiling at the small whimper and pushes back in with three fingers.  Baby Boy groans and mutters, “Kiss me, Daddy, please, kiss me?”

He kisses his boy, slipping his tongue into the hot, soft mouth.  Baby Boy sucks on his tongue, a promise for later, if that’s what Daddy wants.  Daddy moves his fingers in his boy’s bottom and finds the spot that makes the boy gasp and shudder.  “You like that, Baby, don’t you?  Daddy will take care of you, Daddy always does.”  He concentrates his other hand on the boy’s cock, running his fingers around the head and then stroking the vein underneath.  Daddy can tell when the boy is ready and he pulls the boy closer to him to support him as he shudders and comes in Daddy’s hand with a moan, searching blindly for one more kiss from Daddy.

Grabbing a small towel, Daddy wipes off his hand and cleans up the boy’s tummy, before he pulls his fingers out of the boy’s throbbing hole.  The boy’s gone completely boneless and Daddy helps him from the tub, smiling at the dazed look on his face.  Daddy wraps him in a towel and pulls him close for another, softer, kiss.

“Daddy?  You’re hard in your pants.  Don’t you want to fuck me?”  The boy rubs against him, testing Daddy’s resolve.

“No, Baby Boy, not tonight.  I told you I’d take care of you, but you don’t deserve Daddy’s cock in your butt after how you acted earlier.”  Daddy helps his boy into the bedroom and into his pajama top and shorts for bed. 

“I said I was sorry, Daddy, please don’t stay mad at me.”  The boy’s lip quivers and he looks up at Daddy with concern.

Daddy sits the boy on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through his damp hair.  “I can’t stay mad at you, I love you too much.   Would you be a good boy and let Daddy use your mouth?”

The boy smiles brightly and Daddy can’t help but grin as he slips off the bed and on his knees.  “Yes, thank you, Daddy!  You taste so good!”  Daddy smiles at the boy to let him know he has permission to take Daddy’s cock out of his pants and it’s down the boy’s throat in a second.   The boy starts to hum happily and holds Daddy’s leg as support.

Daddy knows he won’t be able to hold off for long, no matter how much he wants to.  His Baby Boy has the hottest, sweetest mouth and loves Daddy’s cock and Daddy can never last as long as he’d like to.  He grabs the boy’s hair to try to get some control, but all he gets is the boy moaning around his dick.  The boy pulls off Daddy’s cock and sucks his balls into his mouth, working Daddy’s cock with his hand. 

“Baby Boy…” Daddy says as warning that he’s near and his boy takes just the head of Daddy’s cock in his mouth, still stroking his balls and shaft.  The boy tries to swallow all of Daddy’s come, but he chokes just a little and some leaks out the corners of his mouth.

The boy stays kneeling on the floor watching Daddy pull himself together.  Daddy should be upset at how he’s smirking, but the hell with it.  He pulls the boy up and wipes up the sides of his mouth, letting him lick off his fingers with a whispered “yum.”  Daddy kisses him hard, tasting himself in the boy’s mouth and then pulls the boy towards their bed.   

They cuddle up under the covers, the boy wriggling to find a way to get comfortable on his still sore bottom.  

As they finally relax and start to doze off, Spencer mutters, “Hey, I love you, Dave.”

Dave kisses Spencer and rolls him over to his side of the bed, saying, “I love you, too, Spence.”


End file.
